Kekeyisa Poporashi
Kekeyisa Poporashi is an antagonist at Phoebelandia Private Academy. She is known for her bad antics and her gang that defiled a young girl named Haruko “Toshida.” She is also one of the people who assisted in the bullying of Aougoshka Kochorashi. Appearance Kekeyisa is a girl of average height with very full white hair and white eyes. Her hair is in two low pony tails with the academy’s traditional white bows and white painted nails. Kekeyisa wears the Poporashi Clan issued uniform: a black sailor fuku uniform with a white stripe on the cape and a purple tie with white tights and a black skirt with a white stripe on the end and the academy’s issued footwear which is brown loafers with black soles. Kekeyisa wears a rarely seen pink school sweater with her uniform. When Kekeyisa is an adult at her job as a doll, Kekeyisa wears a white open bustier that is connected to her lace hosiery garment with roses on it and a white ribbon at the bottom. Her panty hose look exactly like her lace hosiery garment. She wears white sexy angel heels and her panty hose have garter belts and she wears a very short white skirt. Inside of her bustier, Kekeyisa wears a white dress shirt with ruffles at the cuffs and collar. On the top left side of Kekeyisa’s dress shirt she wears a white brooch. On both cuffs, Kekeyisa wears PPA’s traditional white bows that she once used when she went to that school. Kekeyisa’s hair is noticeably longer when she grows up. Personality Kekeyisa is a very blunt and straightforward person who often comes off as rude and frank when talking to people. She enjoys watching people engage in sexual activities in real life as it makes her more aroused. Arousal is seemingly one of the only things that Kekeyisa looks for rather than more important things. She doesn’t care about her grades and prefers to live a, “life of freedom”. However, Kekeyisa wasn’t always like this. When she was a child, Kekeyisa was very innocent and lead a normal life. Kekeyisa absolutely loves playing, especially gambling, ever since she was a child. Although, Kekeyisa is never afraid to cheat in any of the games she plays and often relied on her gang members for cheating. Story Year 1 Kekeyisa joined the school and was sure that everyone would like her. When she met her fiance, Daichi Inshida, she believed that he was no match for her and considered herself tougher than him. However, upon learning that her future sister-in-law was going to be the next student council president, Kekeyisa came after Daichi’s money. Her gold digging only became worse when Kekeyisa later discovered that Daichi was going to be 2020 student council treasurer. Kekeyisa befriended two girls named Houko Fujiwara and Chouko Nakamura and they formed a gang together. Their first victim that they preyed on was Haruko “Toshida,” a middle school student who was vulnerable. They thought it would be even better too considering the fact that Haruko’s sister, Amarante, was soon-to-be head of general affairs on the student council. The gang paired Haruko up with Kousuke Kitashida, a 3rd year student at the time, and forced him to defile Haruko, even after Kousuke refused because Kekeyisa was armed. Haruko and Kousuke told the beautification council about what happened and Yoshiko and Yoshino searched out for Kekeyisa’s gang and eventually detained them. The gang found themselves in the basement of the academy; the prison cells. Soon after their release, Houko and Chouko were expelled from the academy. Kekeyisa still stayed in the prison for a little while longer than Houko and Chouko. In Kekeyisa’s rage after the girls were expelled, Kekeyisa broke out of her cell and went straight to the middle school towards the end of the school day. There was a lockdown in the middle school because of Kekeyisa’s escape. Kekeyisa was also known to bully and gossip about Aougoshka Kochorashi a lot her first year and often told Aougoshka that it was her fault for being deaf. She also despised Hitomi Kingashi for not joining in on the bullying and once again got so angry with Hitomi for not doing something bad that she attacked Haruko again. Year 2 One Saturday night, Kekeyisa ran away from the school in her doll clothes she wears as an adult when she got kidnapped and was taken straight to a trap house, where Kekeyisa was spoiled. The next morning Kekeyisa woke up in the trap house and remembered everything from the night before. Kekeyisa took a pregnancy test and it was negative. Since then, Kekeyisa has never thought about going back to the way her gang used to be. Kekeyisa assisted in getting new first high school students ready along with Sumika Inshida. Kekeyisa was stopped by Sumika after attempting to cut off Haruko’s hair. The entire time, Kekeyisa often teased Haruko with bad intentions in her actions. It was because Haruko told on Kekeyisa for her gang’s bad actions towards her and thus Kekeyisa got in trouble. That happened to be the exact reason why Kekeyisa tried to make Haruko’s life a living hell since then. Trivia * Kekeyisa (稀紀省) means <稀> rare，unusual，scarce; sparse; <紀> record，annal，historical account; <省> province; save，economize; " * Tabu (田蒲柚) means <田> field，arable land，cultivated; <蒲> type of rush; vine; <柚> pomelo，grapefruit; " * Poporashi (宝歩鑼諏吠) means <宝> treasure，jewel; precious，rare; <歩> step; <鑼> gong; <諏> consult，confer; select，choose; <吠> bark; " * Kekeyisa’s middle name is ironic because it is pronounced just like “taboo”, and Kekeyisa has done much taboo things in her life.